


Liar Liar

by young_monster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Charlie's got a terrible taste in beer, Gangs AU, M/M, light Violence, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: J-Dog and Johnny are partners. For interrogations, and for personal matters.





	Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot I had an idea for, I guess like a stress-writing. Shit's getting heated in my personal life, and I might need to take some time for myself, but for now, please enjoy this quick AU!

For as long as he could remember, he could always tell when someone was lying. They would usually have a little physical tick when they told a lie; a curl of the thumb, a twitch of the eye, a light bounce of their foot. Even if they seemed to be made of metal, a cold, unmoving statue, he could still tell when they weren’t speaking the truth. 

He doesn’t know how he can tell so easily. He just can. For as long as he can remember. As a child, when his brothers would lie to him about a toy or something, he would call them out, and they would confess. Sometimes he used it to his advantage, but he often didn’t care enough to. That is, until high school ended and he realized he had nothing going for him in the real world. 

“Jay, are they lying?” Johnny’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

He realizes he zoned out of the interrogation, but one look at the victim gives him his answer. He looks back to his accomplice, who cracks his knuckles. “Yes, they’re lying.” 

The sound of Johnny’s fists hitting the victim’s face fills the air, and Jorel looks to the side again. Through the years, he and his metaphorical brothers had managed to become the leaders of their gang, but he’d kept the same job; an overseer to every interrogation, to ensure that the truth was told.

He never partook in the torture; he didn’t take joy in it, so he saw it as a waste of his time and energy. He’d rather let someone who enjoyed causing pain to torture the victim - like Johnny. 

The duo had been working together for a couple years now; their ex-boss always commented on how they were quite the pair. Johnny knew the effective torture methods to get the victims to tell the correct truth, which Jay would identify. 

Johnny pauses in his torture, throwing a glance back to his accomplice. “Still lying?” 

A quick look, and Jay shakes his head. “They’re telling the truth.”

“So, are you responsible for the death of our client?” Johnny circles the victim, wiping the blood on his knuckles onto his black plants. 

“Yes,” the victim admits, looking about two seconds away from giving up and spilling everything. “I killed your client, on my accord. It wasn’t even an assigned job, I just wanted to screw you guys over.” 

Jay nods towards his partner. “He ain’t lying.” 

Johnny chuckles, and pauses behind the victim. “Good. Next question: is your little organization able to properly compensate for the losses our gang will suffer in the coming future?” 

The victim nods vigorously, eyes wide and concentrating on the floor. “Yes, of course.” 

“He’s lying,” Jay comments, raising an eyebrow at Johnny. 

His partner grins, cracking his knuckles once more. He raises his hand to strike the victim, but they flinch, and shout out. 

“No, we can’t!” They yell, cowering away from Johnny’s fist. “We can’t pay you for the client!” 

“So, there’s nothing you can do?” Jay asks, happy that the interview is almost over. 

The client shakes their head vigorously, taking a deep breath before lamenting, “You’d have to take over the entire thing to properly pay back everything. We ain’t worth that, we’d only drag you down.” 

Johnny chuckles, standing up straight and rolling his shoulders. “Good thing we don’t mind that possibility. We’re going to contact your boss soon, and tell them he’s going to work for us.” He steps back, admiring the wounds he inflicted. “We’ll be seeing you again. Very soon.” 

Jay pushes himself off the wall, happy to be able to leave the concrete room. “Let’s go, Johnny. I’m bored, and I heard the beer was restocked in the kitchen.” 

His partner nods, and the two of them exit the room, making sure to lock the door behind them. Once satisfied that the client can’t escape, the two men head for the top floor of the warehouse, where their other partners should be hanging out before the boss arrives. 

They enter the kitchen, and Jorel opens the fridge while Johnny goes over to the pantry. The former takes out two beers, while the latter takes out two cookies. They each give each other one of their respective items, and they eat their cookies in silence. Jorel disturbs the quiet by opening his beer, and the hissing of the can quickly interrupts the quiet. 

He takes a sip, and sighs, glancing over to his partner. Johnny’s inspecting the beer, obviously displeased with the type that Charlie had bought, but opens and drinks it nonetheless. He grimaces as he drinks, and Jorel giggles a little, quickly looking at the floor. 

“What?” Johnny questions, a confused smile on his lips. 

Jorel shrugs, biting back his own grin as he takes a sip of the beer. “Nothing. Just drink the beer that you clearly love just  _ so _ much.” 

His partner groans, playfully rolling his eyes as he does as he’s told, and drinks some more of it. “Charlie’s taste in beer has gotten progressively shittier, but this is a new low.” 

“You’re still drinking it,” Jorel points out as Johnny proceeds to chug most of the can. 

“Beer is beer, but next time, I’m buying.” Johnny finishes the can with a satisfied burp, then crushes the can and throws it into the sink. 

Jorel laughs, and lifts himself on the counter, periodically taking sips of his beer. Johnny walks over, placing himself in between Jorel’s legs, and loops his hands around Jorel’s neck. 

“You did really well today,” Jorel compliments, scooting forward so he can link his own arms around his partner’s torso. “The boss’ll be proud, I know it.” 

Johnny shakes his head, a sheepish smile on his face. “You act like I did all the work. You helped too, he’ll be proud of both of us.” 

Jorel huffs, wishing his partner could take a compliment normally. “I say true or false. You actually do physical work. I think the there’s an imbalance there.” 

His partner opens his mouth to rebuke his statement, but Jorel silences him with a kiss. Johnny reciprocates immediately, leaning into the kiss, pressing his entire body against Jorel’s, as much as he can.

Jorel breaks away just enough to murmur, “I love you,” against his partner’s lips, leaning so their foreheads are touching. 

“I love you too.” Johnny grins, drinking in the presence of his partner. 

Jorel presses their lips together again, finding words unable to describe how elated he feels at the one sentence he’s never found a lie within.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
